¿De Él a Ella?
by Kina Ni Juu
Summary: Donde Stiles es convertido en mujer por una bruja... Sterek Hetero/Gay
1. One

One

Un nuevo enemigo llego a Beacon Hills y no fue ninguna sorpresa para nadie, ya parecía hasta normal pero molestaba que siempre ocurriera cuando comenzaba la tranquilidad, cuando creían que las cosas ya habían parado y podían continuar con sus vidas normales. Sin embargo cosas así pasarían muy seguido por el Nemeton.

Habían regresado de México tras el secuestro de Scott y Kira, la casi muerte de Derek que en realidad solo evolucionaba como un digimon, tras la verdad de Peter, el por fin deshacerse de Kate Argent y para él, poner sus sentimientos en claridad y paz. No amaba a Malia, no como creía o quería, solo era un espejismo, una tapadera para ocultar de quien realmente estaba enamorado y no era Lydia, era Derek "Sourwolf" Hale, pero por miedo y ver la relación que el mayor parecía tener con Braeden quiso...solo se mintió y a Malia.

Nunca iba a existir algo entre Derek y el, Stiles lo sabía. Derek se había ido con Braeden y no sabía si iba a regresar. El en cambio termino con Malia, había pensado en un principio cuando regresaron que podía seguir su relación con ella pero no hacia bien y solo podían salir lastimados y el realmente estimaba a la chica para eso así que le dijo toda la verdad y le pidió una disculpa. Ella le dijo que ya lo sabía y solo lo golpeo en el hombro dislocándoselo. Tras eso se sintió tranquilo consigo mismo.

Hasta que llegó la bruja.

Todo comenzó cuando encontraron dos chicas de unos 16 años muertas de la misma manera, por un ritual que les drenaba la sangre, marcaba su cuerpo y sacaba el corazón. Al principio la policía creyó que era un asesino en serie hasta que el sheriff tras conocer el mundo sobrenatural le contó a su hijo y sus amigos. Lo primero que a Stiles le vino a la mente fue el druida tras comenzar a investigar. Ambas chicas eran vírgenes.

Todos se pusieron a trabajar y se volvió a encontrar otra chica. Entonces Stiles encontró otro patrón. Los asesinatos eran cada cinco días, eran hijas con familia con problemas y castañas. Dos días después una chica desapareció. Malia, Scott y Liam comenzaron a buscarla con sus poderes lobunos. Kira, Lydia y el a seguir investigando. La chica, Rose, le quedaban tres días de vida. La encontraron el día quinto en la madrugada, a penas estaba viva, había perdido mucha sangre y no había comido ni bebido durante esos días.

Hasta que su condición fue estable, su papá, el agente Parrish, Scott y el fueron a interrogar a Rose. La chica les contó que una mujer cincuentona le secuestro cuando salio a la tienda y aunque ella peleo, la mujer era fuerte. Dice que quedo inconsciente cuando ella dijo unas palabras y que al despertar, estaba amarrada a una cama desnuda con cosas a su alrededor y la mujer llevaba un libro en mano y una daga con la cual le corto y con su sangre puso símbolos extraños por su cuerpo, que después comenzó a decir palabras en un idioma extraño y todo lo demás era oscuridad. Que aunque ellos estaba despierta no podía ver nada ni moverse, solo escuchar. Que los primeros tres días fue lo mismo hasta el cuarto que hizo cortes por todas partes para que se desangrara.

Stiles le pidió si podía dibujar unos símbolos que la mujer le marco y ella hizo uno, que era el que más dibujaba su secuestrador. Stiles hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño. El conocía ese signo y dijo varias palabras en latín que conocía. Rose lo miro asustada y su pulso alterado.

-Cómo...? El-ella...-no pudo decir nada concreto la chica y solo rompió a llorar

Stiles miro a su mejor amigo sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-Tengo que hablar con Deaton y Lydia, ya se que es-dijo

Scott lo miro sorprendido, miro a la chica que el sheriff y Parrish intentaban tranquilizar y otra vez al castaño.

-Qué es?

Stiles suspiro. -Una bruja

Scott puso una expresión entre horrorizada e incrédula. Stiles no espero que dijera algo, salio de la habitación, tomo su celular mientras caminaba para ir a su auto, le llamo a Lydia y solo dijo una frase cuando ella le contesto.

-Veterinaria en 15 minutos-y colgó

Al llegar a su auto, Scott ya estaba ahí y hablaba por su celular avisándole a los demás. En la trayectoria ninguno hablo, la cabeza de Stiles trabajaba y Scott no quería molestarlo, lo conocía muy bien cuando estaba de esa manera tan concentrado en algo. Llegando ya todos los esperaban. Stiles no saludo, directo a lo que los reunió.

-Es una bruja

Los demás lo miraron con sorpresa. Liam parpadeo y ladeó la cabeza que en cualquier otro momento Stiles hubiera pensado que era adorable.

-Una bruja? Cómo en Harry Potter?-indagó

Deaton suspiro llamando la atención de todos, tenia una mano en su barbilla y los ojos fijos enfrente sin mirar nada en concreto.

-Me temía esa respuesta-levanto la mirada para mirar al rubio-Y me temo que no es nada como Harry Potter

Les explico el poco conocimiento que tenia sobre las brujas y el posible ritual que estaba haciendo. Inmortalidad con la sangre y vitalidad de chicas vírgenes con características similares a la bruja. Cabello castaño y ojos cafés. Stiles miro a Malia sin poderlo evitar. Malia entraba en la categoría de posibles víctimas.

Malia y el nunca habían llegado a intimar por lo que eran víctimas y eso le hizo sentir algo culpable. Nunca pasaron de caricias y rozamientos. Stiles, por mucho que no quisiera admitir, tenia la ilusión, la esperanza de llegar a intimar con Derek, de entregarle su virginidad y por eso no había podido llegar más haya con la que antes había sido su novia.

Tras conocer a su enemigo, Stiles y Lydia ya sabían que investigar para poder vencerla. Le llamo a su padre para avisarle lo que sabían y el, como sheriff dio un aviso de las características de las víctimas para que tuvieran cuidado y se emitió un toque de queda. Se quedaron un par de horas y luego cada uno se fue a su casa, el se ofreció a llevar a Malia, necesitaba hablar con ella. En un principio no supo como decírselo y comenzó a sentirse nervioso. El haría lo que fuera necesario con salvar a la chica aunque eso sea que se tengan que acostar.

-Stiles, solo di lo que tengas que decir

Stiles la observo y sin pensarlo, le dijo todo lo que pasaba por la mente.

-Cortale ahí Stiles. No soy virgen-le interrumpió

Stiles freno el jeep de golpe a unos metros de la casa Tate y la miro escandalizado.

-Qué?!

Ella lo miro confundida como si no entendiera porque reaccionaba de esa manera.

-Conocí a un chico antes de entrar a Echo house así que no te preocupes Stiles. Adiós

Stiles se quedo en shock, atónito, estupefacto. Miro como la chica salía del jeep y entraba a su casa sacudiendo su mano. Se quedo unos minutos así hasta que se movió mecánicamente y hasta que se aventó a su cama, reaccionó. Se sintió idiota, estúpido, humillado. El creyendo, cuando iniciaron su relación hasta ese momento, que ambos eran vírgenes. Se había preocupado por nada.

Se giro en la cama escondiendo su cara en la almohada y grito varias veces. Luego siguió investigando y pronto le entro hambre. Miro la hora y suspiro. Bajo hacer la cena, en cualquier momento su padre iba a llegar. Paso una hora, le mando un mensaje y cuando su padre le contestó que se quedaría, ceno solo, guardó el resto y siguió en su trabajo. Encontró varias maneras de detenerla pero no sabia si funcionaban.

Una nueva chica desapareció e iniciaron su búsqueda. Hasta el participó. Kira y Scott hicieron un equipo, Malia y Parrish otro y a el le toco con Liam. Stiles iba bien cargado con cosas que podían servir y esperaba que funcionaran con la bruja.

Caminaron por la zona que les toco hasta que el joven beta capto algo. Stiles lo miro ansioso, Liam arrugaba la nariz olisqueando.

-Qué? Qué es?-interrogo

Liam frunció el ceño y saco sus colmillos.

-Sangre-y salio corriendo

Stiles lo miro y lo siguió con su patética velocidad. Llego a un montículo de piedras justo en el momento en que se escucho el fuerte aullido del hombre lobo. Había una mujer mayor vestida con una larga túnica blanca manchada de sangre que esquivaba los zarpazos de Liam, a unos metros estaba el cuerpo desnudo de una chica y Stiles corrió hacia ella. Se quito su sudadera para cubrir su desnudez e hizo un circulo de Mountion ash alrededor de ella. Saco un frasco con un polvo de un tono azul grisáceo y lo lanzo sobre la bruja que había lanzado a Liam a unos metros.

La bruja chillo retorciéndose y miro como la piel que el polvo había tocado se quemaba. La bruja bramo y se giro a verlo. Sus ojos eran de un color avellana, casi de la misma tonalidad que sus ojos y varios lunares por la piel de rostro que no estaba quemada. Busco otro frasco pero al retroceder unos pasos, choco con unas piedras y cayo al suelo tirando todos los frascos rompiéndose.

-Joder...no quiero morir-murmuro asustado

Pero antes de que la bruja se acercara, Liam volvió a atacarla. Stiles tomo su bate y se lo estrelló pero no causo daño alguno y la bruja lo golpeo en el pecho estrellándolo contra un árbol. Soltó todo el aire y gimió adolorido. Solo miro impotente como Liam era lastimado y busco algo entre su mochila para ayudarle. Encontró un frasco que no se había roto y se lo lanzo.

Un aullido se volvió a escuchar pero no era Liam. Stiles se giro y miro como Scott corría hasta la bruja y darle un buen golpe. Kira se acerco a el para ayudarlo a levantarse y Stiles lo agradeció. Jamás se había sentido tan bien y contento de ver a su mejor amigo y a Kira como en ese momento. Le hizo un gesto a la chica, ella asintió y se acerco para ayudar a los hombres lobo. Saco de la mochila de Liam las esposas y cadenas que baño con sal, acónito y plata y se las lanzo a su amigo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando el cuerpo de Liam le cayo encima lastimándole una pierna.

-Lo siento...-dijo Liam

Stiles solo soltó un alarido y se le dificulto un poco levantarse. Lo que sus ojos presenciaron fue algo sorprendente. La espada de Kira estaba atravesando el cuerpo de la bruja y las cadenas la tenían, solo faltaba que el hiciera su magia, que usara esa chispa. Corrió hacia ella cojeando y alcanzo a llegar mientras sus amigos retenían a la bruja para que el pudiera cerrar las cadenas y apenas lo hizo, la bruja grito una palabra y todos salieron expulsados, Stiles más lejos que sus amigos.

-Creen qué me podrán detener con esto?! No me subestimen!-exclamo

Stiles soltó una carcajada rompiendo a reír de manera sarcástica mientras se incorporaba.

-Bueno pero lo hicimos. Detuvimos el ultimo sacrificio y no puedes acercarte a ella y nadie de nosotros cumple tus características...bueno, al menos yo si pero, adivina qué?-se apunto-Soy un chico y no puedes usar me así que si, creo que tu nos subestimaste aunque no es la primera vez. Hemos ganado a un alfa loco, un kanima asesino, una manada de alfas, una darach, un nogitsune que me poseyó, unos cazadores y una mujer jaguar

Para Scott, todo paso demasiado rápido y solo pudo cubrirse con las manos de la ráfaga de fuego cuando Stiles termino de hablar. Escucho el grito de su amigo y al abrir los ojos, sintió su corazón detenerse al ver que ni la bruja ni Stiles estaban, solo las cadenas.

-Stiles! Dónde esta Stiles?!-grito Malia

Scott temió lo peor. La bruja se había llevado a Stiles pero, para qué? 

_**Es**_ __ _ **una**_ __ _ **nueva**_ __ _ **historia**_ __ _ **Sterek**_ __ _ **y**_ __ _ **serán**_ __ _ **pocos**_ __ _ **capítulos**_ __ _ **ya**_ __ _ **que**_ __ _ **tendrá**_ __ _ **segunda**_ __ _ **parte**_ __ _ **donde**_ __ _ **se**_ __ _ **enfocará**_ __ _ **más**_ __ _ **el**_ __ _ **trama.**_  
 _ **Espero**_ __ _ **que**_ __ _ **les**_ __ _ **guste.**_  
 _ **Esta**_ __ _ **es**_ __ _ **la**_ __ _ **primera**_ __ _ **parte**_ __ _ **de**_ __ _ **una**_ __ _ **series**_ __ _ **que**_ __ _ **voy**_ __ _ **hacer Sterek**_ __ _ **que**_ __ _ **se**_ __ _ **llama**_ __ _ **"Stiles**_ __ _ **Stilinski:**_ __ _ **Chica**_ __ _ **o**_ __ _ **Chico?".**_  
 _ **Si**_ __ _ **gusta,**_ __ _ **voten,**_ __ _ **comenten**_ __ _ **y/o**_ __ _ **recomienden.**_

 _ **Si**_ __ _ **hay**_ __ _ **algun**_ __ _ **error,**_ __ _ **perdón**_.


	2. Two

Two

Decirle que Stiles había sido secuestrado por la bruja al sheriff fue algo que Scott hubiera deseado evitar, sabia que John tenía problemas en el corazón por más que insistía en que estaba perfecto y que su hijo solo exageraba, todos sabían que no era así. Habían buscado a Stiles, intentando seguir su aroma pero era como si hubiera desaparecido y eso tenía asustados a todos y el hecho de que las cadenas no habían servido, aunque lo que le habían echado a las cadenas le quemo y el polvo azul si funciono, había echo que tomara una decisión. Pedir ayuda y no a cualquieras.

Le llamo a Chris, Derek y Braeden, también a Isaac y Ethan pero el primero aun seguía en Londres con Jackson y tenían primero un problema que resolver antes de regresar y no estaban seguros de cuanto tiempo sería y Ethan estaba en otro problema con cazadores en la manada donde pertenecía Cora y ninguno de los dos podría venir por el momento. Así que el junto con Lydia fueron a hablar con Peter para sacarle información sobre las brujas lo cual no sirvió de mucho porque les dijo lo que ya sabían aunque tal vez la bruja no hubiera secuestrado a Stiles si hubieran ido antes con el y estuvieran más preparados.

Dos días después de que Stiles fuera secuestrado, los demás habían llegado, los pusieron al tanto de las cosas que habían pasado y volvieron a buscarlo.

-Por qué se llevo a Stiles?-inquirió Derek después de un buen raro silencio

Scott y el habían ido otra vez a todos los lugares donde habían encontrado los cuerpos de la víctima para buscar algun otra pista. Derek era el mejor para esto, Scott simplemente no podía confiar del todo en su sentido del olfato y con todos los aromas de su alrededor lo alteraban.

-No lo sé. Stiles solo comenzó a parlotear sobre que él era el único que cumplía con sus características de ser castaño y virgen solo que era un hombre y que nos habían subestimado y bla bla bla. Cosas que solo Stiles diría

Derek lo miro frunciendo. -Stiles es virgen? Qué no el y Malia...?

-Yo también creía que con Malia-Scott le interrumpió antes de que a completara su pregunta y se encogió de hombros suspirando largamente algo avergonzado-pues eso... pero resulta que jamás intimaron o bueno, al menos no llegaron hasta el final como Malia me dijo

Derek parecía sorprendido y Scott en su momento también lo había estado. El siempre había creído que su amigo había tenido sexo con Malia cuando salieron y Stiles nunca le dijo lo contrario. Malia fue quien el día del secuestro se le acerco y le dijo lo que paso aquella vez que descubrieron las características de las víctimas y aunque la chica no había entendido, Scott si. Malia se sentía algo culpable aunque no debería.

No encontraron nada y la desesperación y miedo aumentaba ya que todos habían llegado a la conclusión de que Stiles a pesar de ser hombre también iba a ser un sacrificio y el tiempo se acababa. Llego el cuarto día y John estaba alterado, había sufrido casi un infarto pero eso no le prohibió seguir buscando a su hijo. Derek estaba igual, cuando no estaba investigando estaba buscándolo. Deaton había salido a buscar investigación con unos amigos para detener a la bruja junto con Braeden. Nadie había dormido más de cuatro horas seguidas, todos sabían que si hubiera sido diferente Stiles también hubiera echo lo mismo por buscarlos.

Al amanecer el quinto día Scott no soporto más y rompió a llorar con fuerza lleno de desesperación. No habían sobrevivido a tantas cosas juntos para que Stiles muriera de esa manera, no podía ser así. No, Stiles era fuerte y lucharía. Lydia seguía en la computadora con Danny que se había unido a la búsqueda después del tercer día.

-Tenemos una dirección!-grito Lydia

Todos se acercaron ansiosos y Danny les explico lo que encontró. Scott no entendió nada de lo que el chico dijo, solo entendió que podía ser la posible localización donde podrían estar la bruja y Stiles. No lo pensó dos veces al escuchar la dirección y salio corriendo seguido de los demás hombres lobo, Malia y Kira. Tenia que salvar a Stiles. Corrieron al otro pueblo de al lado atravesando el bosque para no llamar la atención, sus sentidos como alfa estaban al limite y a un kilómetro de llegar, teniendo gran ventaja de los demás, capto sutilmente el aroma de Stiles pero un tanto diferente, como más suave y dulce. Arrugo la nariz pero no se detuvo e irrumpió en el almacén abandonado.

-STILES!-exclamo

Siguió el aroma de su amigo ya que la bruja no desprendía ninguno y cuando fue haciéndose cada vez más intenso indicando que estaba más cerca de su amigo, algo golpeo contra el aventándolo contra la pared. Scott soltó un alarido de dolor y levanto la cabeza. La bruja; mucho más joven que la ultima vez que la miro aparentando ahora una mujer treintañera; se acercaba con pasos lentos y una expresión retadora y burlesca, que le recordó a Kate Argent.

-Dónde esta Stiles?-exclamo

La bruja rió y se agacho enfrente de el aun metro de distancia cuando ella lo agarro de la garganta golpeándolo contra la pared. Scott sintió que su garganta se cerraba prohibiéndole respirar y aunque su cuerpo quería prostetar, no podía moverse.

-Tu amigo?... Sera mejor que te vayas olvidando de él, el será mi ultimo sacrificio. Stiles es...él es perfecto

Un fuerte aullido se escuchó pero no había sido el y Scott sonrió a pesar de la situación. Golpeó a la bruja en el abdomen y cuando esta lo soltó, aulló en respuesta seguido de otros más antes de que las puertas se volvieran abrir entrando el resto de su manada. Derek no dudo en lanzarse sobre la bruja y la aventó hacia el otro lado, Scott se incorporó y dejo a su manada peleando y el siguió su camino en busca de Stiles cuando Kira le asintió. Corrió entre los pasillos y se detuvo enfrente de una puerta donde el aroma de su amigo era más fuerte.

No lo pensó dos veces y rompió las cadenas antes de entrar. Lo que encontró lo dejo en shock. En el centro de la habitación había un capullo con raíces rojas que parecían venas que lo mantenían a un metro de piso y si sus ojos de alfa no lo engañaban, el capullo palpitaba como si estuviera vivo o...alguien estuviera dentro de el.

Scott abrió los ojos horrorizado al captar y comprender que el aroma de Stiles venia dentro del capullo. Stiles estaba dentro del capullo!

-STILES!-exclamo

Corrió hacia el con garras y colmillos para sacar a su mejor amigo de ahí pero se detuvo cuando la bruja grito fuertemente como si fuera una bansheen antes de golpearlo y caer encima de Derek quien iba entrando.

-Nadie se llevara a mi recipiente!-grito la bruja

Liam, Malia y Kira entraron, saltando por encima de ellos y atacar a la bruja. Escuchó a Derek gruñir y Scott se levanto de un salto para también atacar como su manada.

El aroma un poco más dulce de Stiles aturdió a Derek por lo que no pudo reaccionar por varios minutos hasta que el grito de dolor de Malia le hizo levantar la mirada. La bruja siendo más joven era también más fuerte y poderosa pero esta vez si venían preparados. Derek rugió encorvándose y cuando Chris irrumpió junto con Braeden, salto sobre cuatro patas transformándose en lobo y atrapó una de las piernas de la bruja.

De pronto, algo grito en ella en latín y una parte del piso se partió saliendo fuego y unas criaturas parecidas a galgos salieron de ahí.

-Son demonios!-grito Chris disparándoles

Derek asintió ante la mirada significativa que le lanzo Scott y se volteo hacia la bruja, con el pelo del lomo erizado y gruñendo. El se encargaría de la bruja y el resto de los demonios. Venían a rescatar a Stiles y no se irían sin el. Se lanzo a la yugular pero solo la rozo y aulló de dolor cuando ella le golpeó en las costillas. Pero en su forma de lobo, sus poderes eran más fuertes. Más rápido, más fuerte, mayor rapidez en sanar, mejor desarrollo de sus sentidos.

Stiles era importante por la manada, era el omega que los unía a todos y los hacia sentir en familia. Existían dos tipos de omegas, los que no tenia manada y los que eran el centro de su manada, y Stiles era de los segundos. Su omega humano así que todos iban a luchar por Stiles, el también lucharía.

Esa bruja se había atrevido a llevarse a Stiles, a utilizarlo como su víctima y quería matarlo. No, el iba a proteger lo que es suyo, no utilizaría a su Stiles para sus fines.

Volvió al ataque y no se dejo caer ante el dolor que sentía por las heridas que la bruja le infligía. Gimió cuando fue lanzado y chocó contra el capullo donde Stiles estaba. Oh, no. Stiles podía salir herido y no sabían las consecuencias que conlleva el que Stiles siga adentro. Se levanto en sus cuatro patas y aulló mirando a Kira.

La chica y Scott parecieron entender lo que quería decirle ya que ella se acerco al capullo y Scott se encargo de protegerlos.

Derek esquivo el ataque de la bruja y de un zarpaso derribo a un demonio que tenia acorralado a un desarmado Chris. El rubio solo le asintió como agradecimiento y tomo su arma. Los demonios desaparecieron cuando Malia tomó desprevenida a la bruja y la atravesó con una de sus manos. Saco la mano y la bruja cayo con sangre escurriendo también de la boca.

-Malditos!dijo entrecortadamente antes de desaparecer

Todos se quedaron quietos sin bajar la guardia por un par de minutos hasta que Scott reacciono.

-Stiles!-grito

Derek regreso a su forma humana y acepto la gabardina que Braeden le extendió. Se acercaron recelosos mientras Scott y Kira se encargaban del capullo. Malia y Liam se acercaron para depositar el capullo en el suelo. Todos lo rodearon y miraron a Kira que parecía un poco nerviosa. Scott le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Lo harás bien Kira

Kira asintió y respiro hondo. Se arrodilló y tomo la punta de su espada y con ella fue cortando. Una vez hecho el corte, Scott y Liam se acercaron y cada uno jalo de una parte abriéndolo.

Un jadeo de sorpresa se escucho en general. Derek quedo en shock al ver lo que había dentro. Eso no podía ser posible pero una parte de su mente, la más racional, dijo que todo tenia sentido con que la bruja haya escogido a Stiles, si es que era Stiles.

Scott parpadeo varias veces sin saber más que hacer. Por qué una chica olía igual que Stiles?!

 _ **Jakqbsoqbhh"!**_ __ _ **Jejeje.**_ __ _ **Como**_ __ _ **va**_ __ _ **quedando?**_ __ _ **Gusta?**_  
 _ **Perdón**_ __ _ **por**_ __ _ **si**_ __ _ **hay**_ __ _ **errores**_ __ _ **ortográficos**_ __ _ **pero**_ __ _ **lo**_ __ _ **hago**_ __ _ **en**_ __ _ **el**_ __ _ **celular**_ __ _ **y**_ __ _ **no**_ __ _ **me**_ __ _ **fijo.**_ __ _ **Queda**_ __ _ **aproximadamente**_ __ _ **otro**_ __ _ **capitulo**_ __ _ **y**_ __ _ **luego**_ __ _ **vendré**_ __ _ **con**_ __ _ **otra**_ __ _ **historia**_ __ _ **parte**_ __ _ **de**_ __ _ **la**_ __ _ **serie.**_  
 _ **Jejeje,**_ __ _ **deje**_ __ _ **en**_ __ _ **suspenso.**_ __ _ **Uhy!**_  
 _ **Por**_ __ _ **favor,**_ __ _ **dejen**_ __ _ **su**_ __ _ **opinión.**_  
 _ **Nos**_ __ _ **vemos**_ __ _ **en**_ __ _ **el**_ __ _ **siguiente**_ __ _ **capítulo.**_


	3. Three

Cuando Lydia le dijo que habían encontrado a Stiles y que iban en camino, jamás había imaginado que eso pasaría. John estaba ansioso, necesitaba ver a Stiles, verificar que estaba bien, que estaba vivo. Habían sido días llenos de angustia y desesperación.

Suspiro y siguió caminado por la oficina de Deaton, quien solo lo miraba sin decir nada. Los minutos seguían corriendo y ellos no llegaban. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? ¿Algo había salido mal de imprevisto? Sentía los nervios a flor de piel y jalo de su cabello. Cada vez que algo sobrenatural pasaba, sentía que se hacia más viejo y que se quedaría calvo.

Cuando escuchó la camioneta estacionarse, salio corriendo de la veterinaria y se acerco. Mirar a todos en shock lo asusto y observó a Derek en busca de respuestas.

-¿Qué paso?-interrogo con desesperación

Y fue cuando el ojiverde lo miro por primera vez como si antes no hubiera notado su presencia. Frunció el ceño al no recibir respuestas y con paso decidido y firme abrió la puerta donde intuyo estaba Stiles.

John abrió los ojos estupefacto y retrocedió unos pasos con el corazón acelerado. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? No, no podía ser posible. Sus labios se movieron temblorosos y pronunciaron una sola palabra

-¿Claudia?

Todos estaban en silencio con la vista en ese cuerpo, en la chica que olía como Stiles y que John Stilinski confundió con una Claudia adolescente. Deaton fue el primero en reaccionar y se acercó al cuerpo para revisarlo.

-Melissa necesito tu ayuda-miro a los demás-Será mejor que esperen afuera

Poco a poco fueron saliendo, John fue el último ya que mantenía toda su atención en la joven inconsciente pero luego sacudió la cabeza a la vez que suspiraba y salio. Miro a Derek pero este parecía en otro mundo y se acercó a Chris, necesitaba que alguien le dijera las cosas y si esa chica era su hijo.

El Argent lo miro a los ojos y respiro hondo, sabia lo que el otro quería. Así que le contó lo que paso cuando llego a la fabrica abandonada. El capullo, los demonios y la bruja. John solo asentía con cada frase dicha por el otro y cuando Chris termino de contarle, solo cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y suspiro hondamente.

-La bruja convirtió a Stiles en mujer-dijo Deaton al salir de la habitación

John se acerco a el preocupado.

-¿Como es posible eso? ¿Podra regresar a ser hombre o se quedara...?-no pudo terminar la frase

Pero Deaton entendió y suspiro sacudiendo la cabeza.

-La bruja uso un hechizo muy fuerte que sólo ella es capaz de romper y deshacer para que Stiles pueda regresar a lo que es

John retrocedió unos pasos y se llevo las manos a la cara. ¿Por que tenia que pasarle esto a Stiles? Levanto la mirada al sentir una mano sobre uno de sus hombros y se encontró con los oscuros y cálidos ojos de Melissa.

-Stiles esta bien y vivo, lo demás puede esperar John.

John coloco una mano encima de la de ella y sonrió a la vez que asentía.

-Ademas, hemos enfrentado muchos problemas, este no sera diferente-dijo Scott con una expresión segura

Y John le creyó. Ojalá hubiera sido así pero ninguno de ellos esperaba lo que iba a ocurrir.

Stiles sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la garganta seca. Gimió suavemente sin moverse y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Se encontró con las expresiones aliviadas de su padre y Melissa.

-Por fin despiertas hi-jo

Stiles frunció sutilmente el ceño ante la duda que se escuchó en la voz de su padre al decir la palabra hijo. Abrió los labios para decir algo pero no pudo porque su padre tapó su boca con una mano mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No Stiles, no digas nada, primero debo de decirte algo y quiero que lo tomes con calma.

-Encontraremos la solución Stiles-agregó Melissa

Ok, ahora si se estaba asustando pero asintió. Miro como su padre y Melissa se miraron a los ojos antes de mirarlo otra vez a el. Su papá respiro hondo y dudo un poco como buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Solo mueve la cabeza para responder Stiles, no digas ni una sola palabra, ¿de acuerdo?-el asintió-¿Recuerdas que la bruja te secuestro?-volvió a asentir-¿Recuerdas algo después de eso?-Stiles negó receloso y su papá trago saliva-Bueno, pasaron cinco días desde que te secuestro y cuando te encontraron, bueno, estabas dentro de una especie de capullo donde...

-Es mejor que lo mires con tus propios ojos Stiles-dijo Melissa cuando su papá no supo como continuar-Pero recuerda lo que te dijo tu padre, tomalo con calma

Stiles quiso decir algo pero solo asintió y cuando Melissa regreso con un espejo grande, miro como vacilaba antes de voltearlo para que mirara su reflejo.

Stiles abrió los ojos a todo lo que pudo y su corazón comenzó a latir como loco. Iba a tener un ataque de pánico. Eso no podía ser verdad, tenia que ser una maldita broma. Eso era imposible, no podía ser verdad.

-¡¿Por que parezco chica?!-grito

Quedo en shock al escuchar su voz y se levanto de un salto para verse por completo en el espejo. Se miro fijamente a través del espejo y comenzó a tocarse. Los senos eran reales y no tenia pene. ¡¿Donde estaba su pene?! ¡¿Como es que de tener el pecho plano tenia dos montículos en el?!

No parecía una chica...era una chica.

Se había encogido unos centímetros pero era más alta que Melissa, era delgada y tenía unos proporcionados senos. Su cabello castaño había crecido hasta llegar debajo de los hombros con las puntas ligeramente onduladas. Sus manos eran pequeñas y delicadas. Sus pestañas eran a un más largas resaltando más sus ojos color avellana. Su piel seguía igual de blanca con lunares por doquier. Sus facciones se habían vuelto un poco más suaves y delicadas. En si, su figura era delicada, como de muñeca.

Un pensamiento atravesó su mente. Se parecía a su madre. Stiles había visto fotos de su mamá de joven y era la viva imagen de ella.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y hubiera caído al suelo sino fueran por los protectores brazos de su padre que lo detuvieron antes de caer al suelo.

-¿Qué me paso, papá?-chillo

Su padre lo abrazo con fuerza y le beso la frente.

-Lo solucionaremos Stiles, regresarás a lo que eres. Todo estará bien hijo

Stiles escondió el rostro en el pecho de su padre llorando de miedo hasta que la fuerza lo abandono y cayo dormido. Cuando volvió a despertar se encontró en su cuarto y con Scott dormido en una silla con la cabeza en la cama. Suspiro y se quedo mirando el techo. Duro unos minutos así hasta que despertó a su amigo y le pido que le dijera todo lo que paso. Una vez que Scott le contó todo, frunció el ceño y asintió.

-En pocas palabras, soy el recipiente perfecto para la bruja pero al ser chico, me secuestro y convirtió en chica...-Scott asintió-Y ella no parara hasta que me tenga, no termino su hechizo

Scott le agarro una mano y se la apretó sin usar fuerza.

-No dejare que algo te pase Stiles...

-Lo se-interrumpió Stiles

Derek salio de su nuevo apartamento y se encontró con Braeden a un lado de su auto, frunció el ceño y suspiro. Su relación con la mujer había sido meramente sexual y el haber querido meter sentimientos solo la había complicado y vuelto incomoda. Braeden se cruzo de brazos y levantó la barbilla.

-Encontré algo que puede servir-dijo como saludo

Derek enarco una ceja e hizo un gesto se que entrara al auto. En el camino a la casa de los Stilinski, Braeden le contó quedó que había investigado y que uno de sus conocidos cazadores le había contado que hace un tiempo una bruja había hecho el mismo ritual matando a chicas para obtener más poder y ser más joven. Llegaron a la casa y todos ya estaban ahí en la sala, solo faltaba Stiles y Lydia pero escuchaba sus voces desee aquí.

Peleaban porque Stiles no quería usar ropa de chica si no la suya. Derek sacudió la cabeza y respiro hondo. Si el aroma de Stiles antes le gustaba mucho, ahora que era un poco más dulce era aun más, era embriagante para el. Escucho sus pasos por las escaleras y volteo justo en el momento en que Stiles y Lydia entraban en la sala.

Derek solo lo miro, no, la miro, se corrigió. Ahora Stiles era una chica hasta que lograran cambiarlo. Y una hermosa. Si Stiles siendo chico era atractico, así lo era aun más con esa figura pequeña y delicada. Lydia había logrado convencerlo de usar ropa femenina. Llevaba puesto un jeans ajustado negro, una blusa sin mangas y una camisa encima de cuadros y zapatos de piso pero se había colocado su sudadera roja.

Se sentaron las chicas y siguieron haciendo un plan para atrapar a la bruja ahora que sabían que no se detendría hasta tener a Stiles.

Acostumbrarse a que era una chica no fue fácil para Stiles ni para nadie. El primer día fue el más difícil, Lydia le prestó ropa y se sintió súper incómodo. Le daba miedo ver su reflejo, escuchar su nueva voz y la mirada melancólica de su padre, porque sabia que verlo a el, miraba a su madre. No salia de su casa, no quería que nadie lo viera así y siempre dos personas se quedaban con el, en las mañanas usualmente era Derek, Chris y Braeden, cuando su papá trabajaba y era incomodo estar con Derek.

Stiles estaba enamorado de el y saber que había terminado con la mercenaria, le hacia sentir esperanza de una oportunidad por más estúpido que fuera.

Cerro la laptop y dejo caer la cabeza en su escritorio. Estaba aburrido pero Scott estaba muy entretenido abajo con Kira y no quería ser un mal tercio. Quería regresar a ser un chico, le molestaba e incomodaba a horrores su cuerpo. El cuerpo de una mujer era hermoso, el lo sabia y aunque tenia una buena figura, no le gustaba. Y quería raparse el cabello. Era tan molesto tener el cabello tan largo.

Se levantó y dejo caer en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Todo había sido su culpa, si hubiera cerrado la boca y haber tenido sexo con Malia cuando la chica se le insinuaba, esto no estaría pasando pero en parte eso lo tenía tranquilo porque la bruja ahora solo andaría detrás de el y no atacaría a ninguna otra chica.

-El hechizo esta completo, Stiles pero es hora de uno nuevo

Stiles giro su cuerpo al escuchar esa voz y se congelo asustado al ver a la bruja a un lado de su cama con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La bruja había venido por el...ella. 

_**Lo**_ __ _ **se,**_ __ _ **lo**_ __ _ **se,**_ __ _ **lo**_ __ _ **se.**_ __ _ **Me**_ __ _ **iré**_ __ _ **al**_ __ _ **infierno,**_ __ _ **no**_ __ _ **tengo**_ __ _ **perdón**_ __ _ **y**_ __ _ **blan**_ __ _ **bla**_ __ _ **bla,**_ __ _ **ni**_ __ _ **para**_ __ _ **que**_ __ _ **dar**_ __ _ **excusas,**_ __ _ **es**_ __ _ **muy**_ __ _ **culpa.**_  
 _ **Según**_ __ _ **tenia**_ __ _ **planeado**_ __ _ **solo**_ __ _ **serían**_ __ _ **tres**_ __ _ **capítulos**_ __ _ **de**_ __ _ **esta**_ __ _ **parte**_ __ _ **pero**_ __ _ **creí**_ __ _ **que**_ __ _ **sera**_ __ _ **uno**_ __ _ **más.**_  
 _ **Gracias**_ __ _ **por**_ __ _ **seguir**_ __ _ **la**_ __ _ **historia.**_ __ _ **Por**_ __ _ **favor, voten**_ __ _ **y**_ __ _ **comenten.**_  
 _ **Alguien**_ __ _ **quiere**_ __ _ **unirse**_ __ _ **a**_ __ _ **un**_ __ _ **grupo**_ __ _ **de**_ __ _ **whatsapp**_ __ _ **de**_ __ _ **yaoi?**_ __ _ **Me**_ __ _ **hicieron**_ __ _ **administradora**_ __ _ **y**_ __ _ **pidieron**_ __ _ **que**_ __ _ **agregara**_ __ _ **a**_ __ _ **nuevas**_ __ _ **personas.**_ __ _ **Interesados,**_ __ _ **por**_ __ _ **favor,**_ __ _ **mandarme**_ __ _ **un**_ __ _ **inbox.**_  
 _ **Alguien**_ __ _ **ve**_ __ _ **Yuri**_ __ _ **on**_ __ _ **ice?**_ __ _ **Hice**_ __ _ **un**_ __ _ **one-shot,**_ __ _ **esta**_ __ _ **en**_ __ _ **mi**_ __ _ **otra**_ __ _ **cuenta.**_ __ _ **Espero**_ __ _ **pasen**_ __ _ **por**_ __ _ **ahí.**_  
 _ **Nos**_ __ _ **vemos**_ __ _ **en**_ __ _ **el**_ __ _ **siguiente**_ __ _ **capitulo.**_


End file.
